


Unbearable

by lost_strayer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crying, Death, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Izzy is a good sister, M/M, Sad, Siblings, Tears, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_strayer/pseuds/lost_strayer
Summary: "You endure what is unbearable, and you bear it."Easier said than done.Magnus dies. Alec can't bear the unbearable. Izzy is there, determined to help her brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys :)  
> First of all. !English is not my first language, so I want to apologize for the mistakes!  
> This is a sad story but I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you so much for reading !! Highly appreciated!!

The early morning sunlight peeked through the curtain in the bed room. On the bed, Alec laid on his side facing the wall, eyes closed. He had already woken up a while ago however he didn't open his eyes yet. Slowly Alec blinked. Eyelids with long, dark lashes opened, revealing tired blue eyes which are staring at the blank white wall across the room. He stared a while longer before hesitantly moving his right arm slowly around and behind himself. For a few seconds his arm hung limply in the air, before alec finally dared to lower his hand to it's destination. The bed sheet was cold and empty. 

As expected. 

However not what Alec thruthfully hoped for. He let his hand roam the empty side next to him for a bit. To let himself suffer a little bit more.  
To make sure.  
To make sure, so that every little sparkle of hope he has buried in himself can be shattered. Slowly he pulled his arm back and set it on his chest. Bitten fingernails claw at the skin as if they are determined to tear the heart out of the body.  Curled up, alec shut his eyes once again and let out a shuddering breath he was holding as slowly tears rolled out from his closed eyes and down his tired and heartbroken features, dripping to the floor beside the bed.

 

Alec dreamed of Magnus. 

Of his beautiful smile and glowing eyes as he applied glitter on his hair. Of the way Magnus slides his arms lovingly around his stomach from behind and kissed his neck as Alec pouted because he had lost another chess game against his lover for the fifth time in a row.  
Of the way their noses and foreheads touch when they fell asleep on their bed.

And then he dreamed of himself on the ground in the dark alley, desperatly clutching at Magnus' body as his lover slowly bled out. Of Magnus protecting them both from an armed mugger. Of the sound of a gun shot. Of him screaming for help and trying to stop the bleeding. He dreamed of Magnus stroking his cheek as he sadly smiled up at Alec with blood dripping out from the corner of his mouth. A strong color against his now pale face.  
"I love you Alexander."

 

Alec woke up with hands running lovingly through his hair.  
As he opened his eyes a second time that day, dark, worried and sad eyes stared back at him.

 

Izzy.

 

She was there when it happend.  She was just 2 minutes away, waiting in front of the restaurant for Alec and Magnus when she heard the gun shot. The bad feeling pulling strongly at her gut caused her to run to the direction where the sound came from. Not a while longer she heard her brother's screams. She was there when her brother cryingly stroked Magnus' hair as he died in Alec's arms.  
By the time the ambulance arrived, the team immediatly got to Magnus, but when his death was confirmed, Alec shoved everyone aside and pulled his dead lover to his chest, rocking their bodies.  
She was the one who succeded to pull Alec away from Magnus, forcing open the vice grip her brother had on him and immediatly hugging Alec as her own tears fell down her face. 

 

"He said yes."  
Alec and Izzy were sitting on the couch in Alec's apartment he had shared with Magnus. Alec refused to eat any of the food Izzy or Jace brought him. For the past ten minutes they were sitting silently on the couch watching Chairman Meow as he roamed the apartment in search for his late owner. After a while he gave up and snuggled on Alec's side. His head on Alec's thigh.

Izzy turned to her brother. "What ?"  she asked.  
"He said yes." Alec repeated, his gaze blank. " I asked him to marry me. I asked him, if he wants to spend the rest of his life with me. And he said yes." He turned his head to his sister. " We wanted to tell you over dinner at the restaurant." he explained.

Izzy wanted to break down. All the time she wished for nothing more than for her brother's happiness. And then, when Alec was finally happy, the universe snatched it away from him so cruelly.  
But instead she reached out and put her hands on her brother's face. She wiped at the tears that were falling down his face and pulled him in a thight hug, stroking his back as his silent tears turned into sobs. " I miss him so much." he whispered. "I can't live without him, Izzy. This is unbearable."  
Izzy's grip around Alec tightened "I can't even comprehend how hard it must be, big brother. I wish for no one to go through such pain as you do right know." she whispered in her brother's ear. But then she pulled back, so she can face Alec and hold his hand before started speaking again " But I know we will make it work. We all, as a family. We will remember Magnus as the person we all loved and cherished." At that Alec's hand tightened around hers. " I know it will be very hard, but we will show you that you can be okay. We will help you to bear the unbearable and show you that you can live again, because this is what Magnus had wanted. He would want you to live again." Her voice was determined but her fingers were warm as her thumb stroked Alec's hand lovingly.  
With one final sob and small shaky nods Alec engulfed his sister with his arms. " Thank you Izzy, I love you".  
"I love you too, big brother." 

They stayed like this a little longer, but as Izzy followed Chairman's gaze which was fixed in front of him across the room, she could swear seeing a dash of glitter floating in the air and dropping to the floor.


End file.
